Emotions
by Silent Whisper
Summary: REVISION FINISHED 1.15.04 -Rocket Power- [story inspried by the story Lean On Me by BlueMoonDuchess] Can an accident change Lars' life forever? ReggiexLars fic..
1. Self Reflection

newA/N: K, heres the updated version of the fic, I'll probably be updating 3-5 chapters at a time, and not all the chapters will be re written. Probably just the really short ones. I'm gona leave all the older A/N's up here, so dunt get confused! This time I did 5 today because the only chapter I updated was this one, the other ones I just fixed a few little things! Enjoy! Just so that people know who may come to ff.net later, I rewrote this in December 2003, and the original story was written in October 2002. :D  
  
-Things between here-are thoughts.  
  
A/N: This is my favorite fic I've written... I deleted the fics Battle of the Brothers and The Next Generation. sorry if that causes any inconvenience or something but anyway this fic was inspired by the fic Lean on Me by BlueMoonDuchess ((good story u should go read it!)) but anyway its a different plot but Lars and Twister will become closer! not only that but its a Lars/Reggie fic! yay! (oh and the ages.. Otto Twister and Sam are all 14 which makes Reggie 15 and Lars is 17 (High school drop out...))  
  
Ch.1: Self Reflection  
  
Twister waited quietly on the door step. He had locked himself out of the house, and his brother who had the other key was late. He didn't care for Lars much, though the way he had been acting lately had him worried. Lars had dropped out of school when he was sixteen years old. He told Twister, and their Mom that he was going to move out when he was eighteen, even if he didn't have a job, "Anything to get out of this shithole," he'd say. Lars was also always out at night drinking, he'd come home really drunk, and be passed out for the day, just to go out and do it again that night.  
  
Lars pulled into the driveway about twenty minutes later. The two of them went into the house. Twister went into the kitchen and made some popcorn while Lars sat down on the couch. Twister came back into the kitchen and sat at the opposite end of the couch, and popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Lars started to feel dizzy and ran into the bathroom. He went into his room and laid down on his bed.  
  
-This sucks.- He thought. -My life is such a mess-Before he had dropped out of school a year ago be had wanted to be an electrician. His life had changed drastically over the past 5 years, his parents divorced, he had lived with his Mom for a while, until she started constantly fussing about Twister. He moved to Nevada, where his dad lived alone, he too was an alcoholic, an abusive one at that. His drinking problem was why he and Sandy got a divorce. His dad would be out all the time, leaving Lars alone, without money, or food, and a lot of the time without electricity because he wouldn't pay the bill. Lars never bothered to make friends since he would be to embarrassed to tell them why he could never hand out. A little before his sixteenth birthday he decided he had enough of it, and moved back to Ocean Shores. He was glad he did, Twister and his friends had grown up, and as long as they stayed out of each others way, they didn't fight. When he got their, he made all new friends, the friends he once had were now the people he considered geeks. He knew deep down it was all just an act, something to cover up his insecurities. He just lied there, trying to sort out feelings. -Am I jealous?- He thought about it, the more he did, the more he thought about how he had been treated in the past, by his parents, and by his friends. He had always felt used, he was always around when his Mom or dad needed him to lift something heavy, or when his friends wanted to talk about something, or play some little prank, but if he needed any of them for anything, they would be nowhere to be found. -I guess I am jealous.- Twister's friends had always been there for him, even when they had their own problems. -Why aren't my friends like that?- His friends where only around when he was drunk. Lars was especially jealous of Twister's friendship with Reggie. She was so sweet and caring. Lars never had a close female friend. It didn't matter how Lars felt though, Reggie hated him. -I always fuck up everything!- He thought. If only he knew how he felt inside.  
  
A/N: for some reason this chapter was extremely hard to write searching for the right words.. i really should widen my vocabulary! oh well I hope you enjoy please review!! 


	2. The Party

newA/N: not many new things in here, just split up the paragraphs and checked my grammar.  
  
A/N: Ummmm.... Ok I have nothing to say...this is going to be a short chapter oh and Wild-Melody Yeah he's going to clean up his act but it will be after the accident and will be a little too late...and the accident will be in this chapter so read! and then review!  
  
--Sorry haven't written in a while I just moved again from Japan to Madagascar--  
  
Ch. 2: The Party  
  
Lars' friends invited him to a party that night there would be a lot of guys there and a lot of booze. Lars felt guilty for saying yes he knew deep down he shouldn't but he needed to keep up his reputation of being 'cool .' He'd been selected as driver because most of his friends had their licenses taken away.  
  
They got to the party around 10:00 PM, little did Lars know that his brother was at a friends house down the street Twister and Otto were fighting over something dumb of course and Twister decided he would go and find his brother and get him to take him home, he knew his brother was probably down the street as there was loud music and lots of older guys and girls around so he went to go check it out sure enough there was Lars, not only was he drunk but he was their smoking a joint! Twister sighed at the sight he didn't like what Lars was doing. Lars noticed Lars standing there and asked him what the hell he was doing there he told him about the fight him and Otto had Lars' friends told him they were going to a different party.  
  
Lars already felt sick and decided he'd just take Twister home with him they climbed into the car it was only about a 10 minute drive so Twister didn't bother to put his seat belt on. Lars started the car and took off down the road. Twister had never been in a car while Lars was driving he wanted to tell Lars to stop and to let him walk he was going way to fast it was raining out and Twister couldn't see out the front window as Lars was drunk and wouldn't put the windshield wipers on, this made Twister think of how well he could see out the window people were beeping he told Lars he should slow down he answered "what are you talking 'bout I'm not going fast at all." Twister could see the street sign of his street he felt relived. Suddenly there seemed to be a big blue blur out of the front window he screamed louder then he had ever screamed before. He felt a pain shooting threw his shoulder and then blacked out.  
  
A/N: Wow, I didn't realize how hard it was to write an accident like that. I know it was pretty sucky but the chapters to come will be better :)  
  
~ Cassidy 


	3. Chaos and Confusion

A/N: Yeah, sorry Wild-Melody I just had trouble trying to think of were to break the paragraphs they will be broken up from now on.  
  
Ch. 3: Chaos and confusion  
  
Lars had also blacked out he woke up to the sound of fire trucks and police cars there was blood dripping down his arm and down the side of his face he felt confused. -What's happening?- he thought he tried to look over his shoulder but his neck hurt too much to move it, his next thought was how to get out of this twisted piece of metal. He heard a voice that sounded like that of a man.  
  
Police officer: "We will have you out of there in no time"  
  
About twenty minutes later they got Lars out of the car people started crowding around him asking questions the police pulled him out of the crowd and over to the side of the road he collapsed on the ground the man asked him if he had been drinking of course he denied it. They took out there drug test kit from there cruiser. (A/N: Do they have drug test kits? *wonders*) He had a huge amount of alcohol in his blood the police officer looked at Lars.  
  
Police: "Who else is in the car?"  
  
Lars: "Oh! That's my brother" he said pointing at the body covered in blood they had just pulled from the wreckage the put him on a stretcher and started saying all these big medical words.  
  
Police: *sighing* "Okay well were going to take you down to the station you will get to see your brother"  
  
Lars: "Okay" he said happily still drunk and not aware of how serious Twisters injuries were  
  
Lars got into the back of the cruiser and they went to the police station they helped Lars out of the car and into the station they put him a cell and the police officer went to talk to whoever he needed to talk to. About 5 minutes passed when he came back with an EMT to clean his cuts, he ordered Lars to take off his shirt so he could see how bad the wounds were Lars did as asked there was a huge gash under his collar bone and one above his eye brow. The EMT left and the police came with a phone he called his Mom and within the hour she came to pick him up she came with a clean shirt as his other was covered with blood when she got there she tossed the shirt at him and signed his release forms and took all the tickets which added up to over $125 and the court paper he would have to appear in court a week from Tuesday (its Friday).  
  
Sandy (his Mom for those who didn't know. They say her name in the episode were Twister's cousin Scotty comes): "I can't believe you Lars! Look at what you did this time! Your always fucking up everything!  
  
Lars didn't reply because he knew she was right he just stared out the window. Sandy parked the car in the hospital parking lot and her and Lars walked inside.  
  
A/N: Aww how sad the next chapter there Mom will do something that wouldn't happen on the show.. ((newA/N: IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS IN A FEW CHAPTERS, WHEN I WROTE THE FIC I DIDN'T PLAN THE CHAPPIES RITE!)) So if you don't like that idea then don't read. please review or flame if you want!  
  
~ Cassidy 


	4. In The Hospital

Ch. 4 : In The Hospital  
  
Sandy walked to the person sitting behind the desk and asked were Twister's room was. The women pointed her down the hall but said that she may not want to go in there.  
  
Sandy: "Lars you stay here."  
  
Lars sank into a chair and started reading an old magazine. Sandy stormed down the hall to her sons room. There were at least five doctors surrounding him none noticed that Sandy was standing there she tried to stay out of the way the doctors pulled his hands away from Twister for a second and his gloves were covered in blood so it was obvious he was bleeding...but from where? -If only I could get close enough to see.- Suddenly the little heart monitor thing went flat and there was a loud silence, all of the doctors except one hung their heads and started to remove there bloody gloves. The other doctor on the other hand seemed determined to keep him from dying he got the electric shock things, he put them on his chest.  
  
Doctor: "One...Two...Three.. Clear"  
  
He did this repeatedly. Sandy couldn't take it anymore she left the room trying to stay calm.  
  
Sandy: "Lars I'll be back later," she said her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Lars sighed. He knew now that something was really wrong he didn't want to leave because number one he'd have to walk as he didn't have a car anymore and two he would feel like he was leaving Twister so he decided to just wait for his Mom. Twenty-five minutes passed though it seemed like forever he asked the nurses what was going on she took him into the corner of the room, sat him down and took his hands into hers.  
  
Nurse:" Your brother has lost a substantial amount of blood..."  
  
Lars: "Which means...?"  
  
Nurse: "Well were not quite sure yet brain damage...paralysis.... "  
  
Lars gasped at that thought - What have I done? Mom was right, I am just a fuck up. - Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he put his head in his hands to hide his face the nurse put her hand on his back and tried to comfort him.  
  
Nurse: "He's still unconsence...but the doctors patched up his wounds...would you like to go see him?"  
  
Lars nodded his head even though he wasn't sure he really wanted to see his brother in the state he was in.  
  
--------  
  
Reggie ran up the steps of her house she pushed the door open as hard as posable.  
  
Otto: "Hey rocket girl what's up?"  
  
Otto obviously hadn't heard it was nearly 2 O' clock and she had been out...hadn't anyone even noticed she was out? She had been down and the scene of the accident trying to get some answers. She sighed and sat down on the couch for a minute she was just going to rest a minute, but she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-------  
  
Lars followed the nurse into the ICU part of the hospital and into the room Twister was in. His eyes filled with tears again at what he saw.  
  
A/N: Hey hope you liked this chapter believe it or not there are only two or three more chapters left. ((newA/N: Once again I didn't time things rite)) Stay Tuned!!!!  
  
~Cassidy 


	5. Sadness

Ch. 5 Sadness  
  
Twister was laying in the big hospital bed he had a tube threw his nose helping him breathe, a heart monitor, an IV that was putting some type of fluid in him and some other machines hooked up to him. Lars sat in a chair next to his bed.  
  
------  
  
Reggie woke up at 8:30 she looked at the clock and gasped she looked over at the other couch and saw Otto starring in awe at the TV the news was on they were talking about the accident. Reggie ran to her room threw some clothes on and ran out of the house. The hospital isn't that far away she thought the air was cold and she could see her breath when she breathed. She finally arrived at the hospital and was directed to Twisters room she walked in but then walked back to the doorway not knowing that Lars was in there at the time she watched as Lars sat there crying. He seemed to be whispering to himself, she saw Lars as she had never seen him before, she saw the shy insecure boy she nor anyone else ever saw before. She didn't know why but she wanted to comfort him. Before she knew what she was doing she was walking across the room and stood next to Lars she kissed him gently on the cheek he looked up at her and in barely a whisper he said "Its all my fault." Reggie decided he needed some time alone she stood back outside she was out there for about an hour which gave her time to think she thought to her self... What did I just do? What was I thinking?  
  
--------  
  
Just then a doctor came into Twisters room he didn't look very happy.  
  
Doctor: "I'm Afraid I have some bad news..."  
  
Lars: "Wh...What is it?"  
  
Doctor: "Well...Twister has damaged a nerve and he won't ever be able to walk again...other then that he should make a full recovery."  
  
Lars burst into tears the doctor also seemed to be sort of emotional he left the room without another word Lars squeezed Twisters hand. He needed to get away he didn't know where or for how long since he didn't have a car he figured he would just go home his Mom said she would be back soon and that was last night he walked out of the hospital.  
  
Reggie noticed and went in to see Twister she went into his room she held his hand, it was so cold. Suddenly it happened, he moved, his hand twitched  
  
Reggie: "Twister are you awake?"  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes slowly "Reggie?" he asked  
  
Twister: "Where am I?"  
  
She sat in the chair and explained the events of yesterday.  
  
Twister: *interupting* "Reggie I cant feel or move my legs Reggie...oh my gosh...."  
  
Reggie sat there full of shock she got up and looked at the chart hanging on his bed it explained all of his injuries. A nurse came in I thought I heard someone talking she looked over at Twister who was still trying to figure out how to make his legs move she whispered to Reggie. "Maybe I should explain...." Reggie left the room while the nurse talked to Twister.  
  
A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer but I didn't the next chapter will be what happens to Lars and Twister's Mom and some more with Lars and Reggie.. hehe :)  
  
~Cassidy 


	6. Runaway

Ch 6: Runaway  
  
Lars was now approaching the very spot he had at crashed the night before he remembered very little of the crash, he remembered a car beeping Twister yelling and a loud bang. Then he woke up like in some sort of bad dream, but it wasn't a dream it was reality now Twister wouldn't be able to walk again. Now he neared the exact spot of the accident everything had pretty much been cleared except some pieces of glass he stopped and stared at the glass then he started walking down his street and came to his door which was unusually unlocked he put his hands in his pockets looking for the key, it wasn't there. -I must have lost it somewhere.- he thought.. maybe the backdoor was open it wasn't but lucky for Lars he could break into the back door easily which is what he did, he walked into the house which was empty "Mom?" no answer  
  
He went into the bathroom to take a shower the cut below collar bone hurt the EMT wrapped a big piece of gauze going over his shoulder across his collarbone and then under his other arm. Lars took off the bandage it stuck to his cut he probably should have a doctor look at it it was sort of deep he got into the shower despite the stinging. After he got all clean he went to the kitchen to get some food. there was a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up  
  
Lars:  
  
I'm going away now, I'm not sure where to yet but I'll know when I get there I'm not sure when/if I will return until then take good care of my baby.  
  
Your Mom, Sandy  
  
Lars dropped the letter his eyes widened his hands shook. -What no good bye? No I love you?- a tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to see Twister but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to leave the house yet he had a lot of thinking to do. -What am I going to do?- he asked himself sitting down on the couch, soon he fell asleep he had a dream, Reggie was in it was very vague, the part of the dream he remembered the most was them kissing he woke up with a head ache it was almost 9:00 his legs were sore...then again most of his body was sore. He decided that he would stay at the house and get a good nights rest...or as good of a rest you could get under the circumstances and would visit Twister tomorrow. He fell back asleep without much more thought.  
  
-----  
  
Reggie still wondered where Lars was. -What could he be doing?- though she wasn't sure why she wondered she had never thought about Lars this way but now. That night she stayed my Twister's side trying hard not to fall asleep but she did around midnight she had the same dream that Lars was having, but of course neither of them knew that the other was dreaming of them.  
  
-----  
  
The next morning Lars awoke around 9:30. He then remembered the struggle which lied ahead. -How am I supposed to take care of Twister?- He couldn't bare to think of being put in a foster home or of him and Twister being separated he figured since his birthday was not far off that he would just keep it a secret once he turned 18 Twister wouldn't get taken away-There isn't a law against that. Is there? Its not kidnapping right?- he thought. -There's always dad... No, that would just make things worse. - He sighed he would workout the details later now he wanted to go see Twister. He stumbled up the stairs and got dressed and left the house and started off for the hospital. 


	7. Worried

A/N: The chapters somehow got out of order and so I lost all my reviews so please review! Also for the record in the story it is now early March. Also this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to have the next chapter be the last one so this one isn't incredibly long.  
  
Ch. 7: Worried  
  
Days passed, and Twister slowly grew stronger he was learning to use a wheel chair as he was paralyzed from the waist down, the doctor said that he would be allowed to go home soon.  
  
Someday Lars would stay with Twister and other days Reggie would a few times Reggie would stay at Lars' house with him they talked a lot they were becoming friends, neither of them forgot the day she had kissed him, they hadn't talked about that day since, deep down both of them wanted to talk about so many things however Reggie didn't think it was appropriate and Lars was afraid of rejection, but for the most part the two were inseparable.  
  
Tuesday morning Lars woke up on the chair Reggie had slept there the night before she was still asleep on the couch, since today he needed to go to court he thought he'd get up and make breakfast and then visit Twister before he went off to find out what his punishment was. He made bacon and eggs the smell woke Reggie up she wondered into the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm What's that smell?" Reggie asked smelling the air.  
  
"Breakfast! Sit down I'll bring you some!" Lars said with a smile.  
  
She sat down Lars brought over her plate and a carton of orange juice then went back and took his plate off the counter and grabbed two cups. They both started eating Lars was worried about having to go to jail and leaving Twister alone he didn't want to tell anyone about his moms disappearance the only one he had told was Reggie he wasn't sure when he was going to tell Twister but he knew it had to be soon.  
  
Reggie noticed the nervous expression on his face.  
  
"Lars what's wrong?"  
  
"I've just been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Its just that, if I have to go to jail who will take care of Twister?" Lars said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, if your trying to avoid telling them about your Mom then you can leave Twister alone, I'll come here and check on him, he's coming home soon right?"  
  
Lars smiled weakly but said nothing, He was glad that if he did have to do sometime someone would be able to take care of Twister. He finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready okay?"  
  
"Okay as soon as I'm done I'm going to visit Twister"  
  
"Okay I'll see you later then"  
  
They smiled at each other for an unusually long time and then Lars went up stairs.  
  
------  
  
Reggie arrived at the hospital and went to Twisters room he was on his bed trying to get from the bed to the wheel chair he was getting better at it.  
  
"Twister! Hold on let me help you."  
  
"Fine, but I can do it my self " Twister sighed.  
  
Reggie helped him into the chair he rolled himself over to the window.  
  
-Just think a week ago I could walk, surf, skate and just be normal now I can't do anything. What's the point of living?- he thought, tears filled his eyes.  
  
------   
  
Lars left the house and locked the door behind him he took his bike and arrived at the hospital in about 10 minutes.  
  
"Hey Reggie, Hey Twist." Lars said walking into the room.  
  
Reggie walks over to Lars while Twister just stared out the window. Just then the doctor walked in "Well Twister you seem a lot better your shoulder isn't swelled anymore it looks like you will be able to go home tomorrow." He smiled and left the room. Twister smiled weakly he was glad to get out of the small white room, the icky hospital smell, and most of all the gross hospital food, he hadn't seen his Mom in over a week and he wondered why she hadn't came to visit.  
  
"Lars, where's Mom?" He turned to face a now speechless Lars  
  
Lars looked at his watch. "We'll talk later I have to go to court now, Reggie you wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks I think I'll stay with Twist."  
  
"Okay"  
  
With that Lars took his bike to the police station from there they went to court.  
  
--------  
  
They're in the court house and the judge is looking over some things. Lars was sitting impatiently in a hard wooden chair they had him in hand cuffs in case he tried to get away but getting away was not what was on Lars' mind he just didn't want to go to jail.  
  
Finally the juge stood up...  
  
A/N: Muahaha! cliff hanger!! I hope you liked it!! :) 


	8. Reggie ALMOST Tells All

A/N: Yeah... I know I said this was the last one...but its not. The next one really will be though... I was going to post both chapters at the same time but I decided that I'd post this one and then post the other a little later.  
  
Ch. 8: Reggie ALMOST Tells All  
  
Lars was told to stand and come forward.  
  
"I hear by convict Lars Rodrequez of a felony..."  
  
Lars grew nervous -What is a felony?- he thought  
  
"...He is sentenced to five days jail time, and a license suspension of a year, he must also spend two months in some sort of rehabilitation program."  
  
-Five days?- He thought. -That's all?- Little did he know those five days would be the worse five days of his life.  
  
The security guard escorted Lars to a police cruiser and from there he went to Juvenile hall where he would serve his five days they allowed him to make a phone call he called the hospital and then the extension to Twister's room.  
  
"Hello?" Twister answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Twist is Reggie there?"  
  
"Yeah sure..." There was a pause. "Reg its for you."  
  
Reggie already knew who it was.  
  
"Hey what happened in court?"  
  
"I have to go to jail for five days, and I don't get to drive again for a year!"  
  
"It's almost six O'clock I gotta go now I'll come visit you tomorrow!" Reggie sighed  
  
Okay talk to you later"  
  
Reggie said good bye to Twister put her coat on and left she put on her roller blades and went towards home. -I have to tell him soon, no tomorrow- she thought two weeks ago she never would have had these feelings, she liked Lars a lot and it was time for him to know. -Maybe I should wait.- she thought -no, I can't wait it could be too late by then plus I wont know if he likes me back. - "I'll tell him tomorrow." She said out loud to her self.   
  
The next day Ray offered to drive Twister from the hospital to his house. After Ray and Reggie helped Twister to his room and got him comfortable Ray left. Reggie stayed with Twister until he was asleep she left him a note before leaving to go see Lars.  
  
------  
  
She went to see Lars she had to talk to him threw a phone (A/N: like the episode on spongebob! If you don't know what I'm talking about then just ignore me...) it was kind of late and visiting hours were almost over, will there be time to tell him what I need to say? Unfortunately there wasn't time was running out there was only about 10 minutes until six she also had to go get Twister some food. She left with a sigh -Maybe tomorrow.- She thought. -Or maybe when he gets out...its only four more days.-  
  
She stopped by the shack. She figured it would cheer Twister up a little bit to have some fries and a shake. She brought the food to Twisters house and stayed with him for a few hours she went home and went to bed. When she awoke her dad was upset because she hadn't done her chores. He grounded her for the rest of the week. -Great how am I going to tell Lars now?- She sighed not only that but how was she supposed to watch Twister. She'd just have to sneak out or have Otto cover for her.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
The next four days passed slowly Lars hated it in jail the guys there were scary they swore a lot, not like it was anything he hadn't heard before. They beat each other up Lars just stayed away from them not wanting to get hurt he couldn't wait until he got home. Finally the day came he was asked to bring papers home to his Mom for her to sign. He'd have to forge her name if anyone found out his Mom was gone he'd have to live in a foster home for sure. When he got home Twister was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Reggie he was happy to see Twister was okay but he was even more happy that Reggie was over. He sat next to Reggie and smiled she was happy to see him as well though she knew he wanted to tell Twist about there Mom, so she got her things together and left.  
  
"Twister we need to talk..." Lars said.  
  
"Yeah Lars?" Twister asked smiling.  
  
Lars went to the refrigerator and took down the note from his Mom that he had put there.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun... Yes, the last chapter will be up tomorrow please review!!! 


	9. Heartbreak and Passion

Ch 9: Heartbreak and Passion  
  
Lars frowned then sighed and handed Twister the letter, as he read his eyes filled with tears. He threw the paper on the ground.  
  
"LARS! HOW COULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP!"  
  
"But Twister..."  
  
Twister used the temporary ramp Lars had set up and left to his room.  
  
Lars sighed that didn't go as well as I had hoped he picked up the phone and dialed Reggie's number.  
  
*Ring*  
  
Reggie answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Reg, I showed Twist the note...he thinks I made it up"  
  
"Uh oh...maybe you should go talk to him."  
  
"I'm gunna as soon as he calms down a little bit."  
  
"Uh... Lars I need to tell you something..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Otto picked up the other phone. "Reggie its almost dinner time lets go!"  
  
"I'll tell you later I gotta go." She sighed  
  
"Okay talk to you later"  
  
Lars hangs up the phone and walks up the ramp which is now covering the stairs. He knocks on the door to Twisters room which is open slightly.  
  
"Go away!" Twister yelled through tears, Lars could hear him sniffling.  
  
Lars opened the door despite his request. Twister was laying face down on his bed his face and pillows were wet with tears. Lars sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand on Twisters back.  
  
"Twister I didn't make that up...why else would Mom not have been here for almost two weeks?"  
  
Twister turned onto his back he started to cry again "I don't know." Lars wrapped his arms around Twister and hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's going to be okay...I promise." Lars whispered  
  
"When will she be back?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Lars let go of Twister.  
  
"But where are we going to go?" Twister asked, still crying.  
  
Lars: "Well for now we just have to not tell anyone were all alone. When I turn eighteen I'll be able to have custody anyway."  
  
"But I can't stay with you..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..." A few weeks ago he would have been able to tell him because he was an alcoholic but now he felt sort of guilty, Lars had been treating him pretty nicely since his accident. He wanted to stay but he wasn't sure...just look at what he's capable of he thought "I just can't"  
  
"Listen Twister I'm going to change I thought a lot about it when I was in jail a lot the boys there were sixteen or seventeen years old and they are going to be in jail until there mid to late 20's I don't want to end up like that believe me Twister I'm going to change... I'm going to get help."  
  
Twister smiled weakly for some reason he felt safer now, he turned onto his side to face his wall Lars left to give him time to think. Twister still didn't understand why his Mom had left, even with all of this on his mind he feel asleep. As did Lars in the next room.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
The next morning Reggie marched to Lars' house. She knocked on the door she heard foot steps. -Well its now or never.- The door opened it was Lars stepped out on the front porch "Yeah Reggie?" He said.  
  
At that moment her mind went blank she had forgotten everything she had thought of telling him, so she did the next best thing. She leaned in and kissed his lips (A/N: Ooooh! On the lips!) she blushed suddenly realizing what she did.  
  
Lars was just as shocked he stood there smiling for a moment then he returned the kiss. They stared into each others eyes and kissed again only this time a lot more passionately.  
  
Twister just happened to be on his way to the door to see what his brother was doing on his way he looked out the window and saw his brother and one of his best friends kissing. He sat there and starred in disbelief at how much his life had changed in just two short weeks.  
  
THE END--Or is it?  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed this story especially Wild-Melody for helping me understand all that legal stuff in the last chapter (the thing with sentencing Lars) and also because without her I probably wouldn't have finished this story at all...thanks again you guys!!  
  
A/N2: Yes.. There will be a sequel! so watch for it!  
  
~ Cassidy   
  
{newA/N: You can read the now outdated sequal(s) to this, if you haven't already that is, but I'm going to be rewriting that to. I know that not every chapter of this was re done, most weren't I just fixed a lot of grammar and spelling and added a few things. :D} 


End file.
